Dining With The Dragon
by Kara Green
Summary: One shot. Following D'Jok and Mei's engagement, they decide that it's best that their families get to know each other, and arrange a night out to a fancy restaurant. Chaos ensues.


**A little one shot I cooked up in just under an hour. This is for WickyLee6, 'cause I've fallen so far behind on reviewing her fanfics it's not even funny. Check them out, you won't regret it! :)**

* * *

**_Dining With The Dragon_**

* * *

D'Jok shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking nervously at the she-witch sitting across from him, with only the table draped with a white table cloth separating the two. Mei nervously looked to her future father-in-law as the staring match continued. He looked on sympathetically at the display, praying to any deity that would listen to bring an end to the dinner.

"What do you plan on doing after football?" Mei's mother questioned, slipping a baby tomato into her mouth without looking at the half empty bowl in front of her.

"Well, I... hadn't really thought about it."

"Typical."

"Mom!"

The Pirate chief looked at his plate, as if by avoiding eye contact with the woman he could derail the questioning that was almost certainly going to be aimed at him.

"So, Mr. Blackbones."

_Damn it._

"Yes?"

"I understand that your profession isn't exactly an office job."

D'Jok groaned in frustration, as did Mei. Sonny tried to refrain an eye-twitch. Unfortunately, even after all of his years practicing self restraint and control as the chief of the Shiloh Pirates, he was unable to stop it.

"Of course, my main concern is my daughter and any children she may bear."

D'Jok paled at that; he hadn't even considered the possibility of children with his fiancée. The idea alone had him stuttering uncontrollably, much to the amusement of his father.

"I understand perfectly. I assure you that no danger will come to either Mei or our grandchildren," he then turned to his son with a smirk, "or _great_ grandchildren."

"_G-great_ grandchildren?"

The defender rolled her eyes at her fiancé's display of cowardice. She shoved him lightly on the shoulder before taking a sip of her wine. She had a feeling that she would need a hell of a lot more alcohol to make it through this night.

"Oh, come now, boy. It's perfectly natural. Now; how many are you going to have?"

"How many what?" Mei asked irritably.

"Children, my dear! As many as possible!"

She handed her daughter various sheets of paper, which had been stapled together. On each sheet, there were three columns, each of which were filled with a dainty scribble.

"Baby names? Really, Mom?"

"Baby_ what_?!"

D'Jok snatched the paper from her, quickly scanning through the ridiculous names that only the she-bat would pick.

"Now, that is only a rough copy, of course. The names with a purple dot next to them are those that you simply _must_ pick."

"Myrtle Agnes Priscilla Rose II?" D'Jok asked in astonishment, looking to the first purple dotted name on the list, silently doubting that there was a Myrtle Agnes Priscilla Rose The First.

"Mom, we don't hate our child."

Ignoring her daughter, she ignorantly continued, "Now, those with a red dot are those you must _not_ use. They're just_ horrible_."

Again, D'Jok scanned over the list; names that would have been acceptable in the Zaelion Galaxy were forbidden. He stared indignantly at the babbling brook, narrowing his eyes as he came to the name with the largest red dot of all.

"What's wrong with_ my_ name?!"

"It's been used before."

Sonny decided it was in everyone's best interest if he stepped in before his son dramatically stormed out, turning to Mei's father, who had been silent the whole time. He couldn't help but admire him for putting up with the woman; he was one of the bravest men he had met.

"How's your steak?"

The middle aged man perked up in surprise as he was called upon. He smiled at the Pirate across from him, "it's very nice, if not a little cold."

Sonny nodded, turning to Mei who had pulled her attention away from her mother long enough to send her fiancé's father a smile of thanks, relieved that at least two of the parents were getting along.

"Dad, tell her that we're not calling the child Tituba, Gertrude or Tepecca!"

The night continued on like this; Mei siding with D'Jok on the hatred of the names she had selected for children they may or may not have. Sonny and Mei's father continued to make an effort to get a long for the sake of their children, which surprisingly led to the realisation that they weren't as different as one would imagine. Each member of the small dinner party were so caught up in arguments and conversing that none of them thought to look in the air vent, which was conveniently built in directly above them. Corso snorted as D'Jok threw the paper at the insufferable woman in front of him, causing her to bite back a retort about his mannerisms, unsuitability for her daughter and his ego.

"I'm surprised they haven't been thrown out yet," Artie chuckled.

"I'm surprised Sonny hasn't noticed us," Bennett responded, wincing as his leader had to restrain a still fighting D'Jok, who had lunged at the mother opposite him.

Corso laughed out loud as D'Jok went flying into the half finished food after slipping out of his father's grasp following an accidental kick to the knee. He clawed at the witch who was being held down by her small family with surprising strength. He had to clutch his sides when the manager frantically ran over to the group, followed by a small group of paparazzi. He knew that his friend was not in any immediate danger, given that the Pirates had been given temporary immunity by Technoid; not to mention that they had back-up nearby following Corso's determination to keep his leader safe. He almost missed Sonny's glare, which was directed towards the vent.

"I know you're in there, Corso."

"... Damn it."


End file.
